rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of times shown in Rick and Morty
The following is a list of times shown on clock (or mentioned in some fashion) in a Rick and Morty episode''. Most of the clocks are set to 2:00 regardless of the timeline of the episode. Season 1 [[Pilot|'Pilot']] * 12:23 Math Class * Mr Goldenfold says "Some of y'all aren't going see 3:00." as Morty falls into the dream sequence during the math quiz * 4:02 (or 12:17) Cafeteria * 3:00 As Rick pulls Morty away in the cafeteria * 2:00 Garage ** Summer mentions that Frank died that day, but that wouldn't be consistent with the other clocks prior to the Garage scene * A digital watch that reads either 5:01, 3:01, or 1:02 [[Lawnmower Dog|'Lawnmower Dog']] * 2:00 Garage * 12:20 (or 5:00) Summer's Room * 3:55 Scary Terry's house * 7:55 - 8:00 Scary Terry's dream (Dial actually has numbers) * 11:00 Scary Terry's Classroom during dream * 5:00 Scary Terry's House at breakfast with Rick and Morty [[Anatomy Park (episode)|'Anatomy Park (episode)]] * 3:00 Garage * 1:25 Haunted house in Anatomy Park (location) * 12:30 Dinner table with family * 2:00 Garage * 3:00 Back in Garage after Reuben explodes * 2:00 Garage (after credits) [[M. Night Shaym-Aliens!|'''M. Night Shaym-Aliens!]] * 2:00 Garage * 12:22 Math Class * 11:45 Clock on Morty's neck backstage * 12:14 Clock on Morty's neck on stage * 11;46 Clock on Morty's neck - upstage view * 12:14 Clock on Morty's neck - upstage view (#2) * 2:00 Garage after 1st escape [[Meeseeks and Destroy|'Meeseeks and Destroy']] * 2:00 Garage [http://rickandmorty.wikia.com/wiki/Rick_Potion_9 Rick Potion #9] * 2:15 Note inside Jessica's locker * 6:00 Garage * 2:00 Garage in new dimension [[Raising Gazorpazorp|'Raising Gazorpazorp']] * 12:30 Dinner table * 2:00 Garage [[Rixty Minutes|'Rixty Minutes']] * 1:30 Pizza clock on the advertisement to "Vote Yes" to let Trunk People get married * 5:00 Summer's room [[Something Ricked This Way Comes|'Something Ricked This Way Comes']] * 12:30 Dinning Room * 9:00 Needful Things on shelf (first glimpse) * 3:00 Needful Things on shelf (second glimpse as Mr. Needful hands Rick the microscope) * 2:00 Same clock as Rick cures Mr. Goldenfold * 2:00 Tower clock with two faces as Rick and Mr. Needful argue * 9:00 Needful Things on shelf (third glimpse as Rick storms out of the shop) * 2:00 Clock on shelf as Summer talks to Mr. Needful * 3:00 As Mrs. Tate enters the store ** Tower clock still 2:00 * 10:00 Tower clock after Mr. Needful sees Curse Purge Plus! * 3:00 Clock on shelf as Mr. Needful sees Curse Purge Plus! * 2:00 Garage as Rick and Summer start buffing up [[Close Rick-counters of the Rick Kind|'Close Rick-counters of the Rick Kind']] * 12:30 Dinning room in both the 1st dimension and Dimension C-137 [[Ricksy Business|'Ricksy Business']] * 2:00 Garage after door falls * Slow Mobius (First Gliimpse) ** 6:00 ** 2:50 (or 4:00) ** 2:50 (or 4:00) ** 12:25 * Slow Mobius (Second Glimpse) ** 6:00 ** 12:25 ** 3:50 ** 4:00 Season 2 [http://rickandmorty.wikia.com/wiki/A_Rickle_in_Time A Rickle in Time] * 3:00 Garage * 12:15 as Rick kills the Time Traveler ** 3:00 Hands on the clock switch lengths in other Time Zones * 2:00 Einstien's Office (Post-Credits) [[Mortynight Run|'Mortynight Run']] * 12:22 Roy Game - In school * 4:43 Tower clock during chase on Gear World [[Auto Erotic Assimilation|'Auto Erotic Assimilation']] * 2:00 Garage [[Total Rickall|'Total Rickall']] * 5:00 Summer's Room ** Also in the opening credits * 2:30 Rapper's watch during Summer and Tinkles Theme Song * 7:00 On table as Jerry and Sleepy Gary are talking * 3:00 Garage as Morty remembers Rick's catchphrases * 12:30 Garage as Morty realizes Rick is real * 2:00 Garage after Morty recalls bad Rick memories * 4:00 Hospital wall (Post-credits) [[Get Schwifty|'Get Schwifty']] * 5:05 Recording studio ** This is the only clock with a second hand (goes from :13 - :38). However, the second hand is not on the clock after they cut away and cut back * 12:30 Dinning room as Summer serves tacos to Beth and Jerry [http://rickandmorty.wikia.com/wiki/The_Ricks_Must_Be_Crazy The Ricks Must be Crazy] * NO CLOCKS - Only episode without a clock. ** NOTE: However, there is an old newspaper dated January 28, 1996, when the vehicle is protecting Summer from the police. [[Big Trouble in Little Sanchez|'Big Trouble in Little Sanchez']] * 12:30 Dinning room * 2:00 Garage [[Interdimensional Cable 2: Tempting Fate|'Interdimensional Cable 2: Tempting Fate']] * 01:48 Digital clock on the quadrant map of Jan Quadrant Vincent 16 commercial * 11:15 Clock on the shelf of The Adventures of Stealy promo [[Look Who's Purging Now|'Look Who's Purging Now']] * 2:00 Garage with Summer and Jerry * 2:00 Clock on Rick's contraption to receive beacon [http://rickandmorty.wikia.com/wiki/The_Wedding_Squanchers The Wedding Squanchers] * 12:30 Dinner table Season 3 [http://rickandmorty.wikia.com/wiki/The_Rickshank_Rickdemption The Rickshank Rickdemption] * Blank - Dinner table * 2:00 Garage * 02:25 The insect fuck's cell phone before taking pic of Rick's virus [[Rickmancing the Stone|'Rickmancing the Stone']] * 2:00 Garage * 2:00 Garage in Post Apocalyptic Dimension Note: Robot Summer and Morty wear wrist watches, but there's no way to tell the time on them [[Pickle Rick (Episode)|'Pickle Rick (Episode)']] * 2:00 Garage [[Vindicators 3: The Return of Worldender|'Vindicators 3: The Return of Worldender']] * 2:00 Garage Note: Countdown clocks appear in the episode, too [http://rickandmorty.wikia.com/wiki/The_Whirly_Dirly_Conspiracy The Whirly Dirly Conspiracy] * 7:00 Jerry's Microwave * 1:24 Jerry's digital clock (could be 1:24,4:24,8:24,9:24,10:24, or 11:24) * 2:00 Garage * Fireplace mantle between busts of Birdperson and Beth during Dream Sequence ** 11:10 Left ** 5:01 (or 12:21) Middle ** 2:26 Right * 3:10 to 3:00 Clocks counting backward in Jerry's eyes during Dream Sequence Note: Jerry says "I'm time ... I'm literally time" [[Rest and Ricklaxation|'Rest and Ricklaxation']] * 12:22 Math class * ??? Garage [[Tales From the Citadel|'Tales From the Citadel']] * 2:00 Garage * 2:00 Simple Rick's Garage * 2:00 Garage (Post-credits) [[Morty's Mind Blowers|'Morty's Mind Blowers']] * 1:00 Principal Vagina's office * 2:00 Garage (All scenes) Note: Scenario 4 instructions steps 4 and 6 say "Wait 60 seconds and then remove helmet" [[The ABC's of Beth|'The ABC's of Beth']] * 2:00 Garage ** Rick said it would take 3 hours to make the clone of Tommy, but the clock never changes * 12:22 Math class * 1:55 Clock in Execution Room [http://rickandmorty.wikia.com/wiki/The_Rickchurian_Mortydate The Rickchurian Mortydate] * 8:00 Grandfather clock in Oval Office * 1:?? Digital clock in Jerry's apartment. Could be 10, 11 or 12 as well. Season 4 ;Edge of Tomorty: Rick Die Rickpeat *11:11 Morty's Cell Phone while cyber-stalking Jessica's Instagram *6:00 Grandfather Clock in the dinning room while eating breakfast *2:00 Shrimp Rick's Garage *2:00 Regular Rick's Garage with Hologram Rick *10:10 On Building Clock while Morty is being pursued by the cops / military *2:00 Wasp Rick's Garage *11:11 Radio on shelf in Regular Rick's Garage (Digital) ??? In a later scene at a different angle, there are five lines which indicate that the "11:11" are actually only frequency graduation marks ; [[The Old Man and the Seat|'The Old Man and the Seat']] * 11:11 Appears multiple times on numerous cell phones: ** Summer's cell while using the app (three times) ** Glootie's cell with the Ominous Beeping app ** Jerry's cell while scanning Glootie with the app ** Beth's cell while using the app ; [https://rickandmorty.fandom.com/wiki/One_Crew_Over_the_Crewcoo%27s_Morty One Crew Over the Crewcoo's Morty] * ??:?? Rick's garage. Only the left half of the clock appears * 2:00 Rick's garage * 6:14 or 6:19 Morty's laptop writing his Heist script * 1:40 (or 8:10) Professor Poopybutthole's classroom * 2:00 Back in Rick's garage * "6 am" on sign while Cowboy Poopybutthole is calling an auction * 2:00 Rick's garage again * "It's almost 3:00" Rick answers Morty while checking his wrist watch * "At 3:30" Morty explains to Rick about his Netflix pitch meeting [[Claw and Hoarder: Special Ricktim's Morty|'Claw and Hoarder: Special Ricktim's Morty']] * 1:52 In Rick's hospital room [[Rattlestar Ricklactica|'Rattlestar Ricklactica']] * 10:10 Snake Planet in room watching Slippy * 11:11 Jerry's cell phone * 01:42:00 - 01:41:58 Jerry's cell phone countdown timer to remain floaty * 01:41 Beth's cell phone call timer * 11:00 On note hanging in the Devil's Teat bar Jerry * 2:00 Rick's garage * 11:11 Jerry's cell phone, again * 06:48 - 06:56 Jerry's cell phone countdown timer to remain floaty * 00:00 Jerry's countdown expired Note: June 21, 2026, is referenced in Snake Planet, Future Category:Lists Category:Gags